


【主世界Hal/权戒Hal】化学反应（双绿水仙）

by ximi



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi





	【主世界Hal/权戒Hal】化学反应（双绿水仙）

脑洞是主世界哈尔/权戒哈尔，E3哈尔就叫哈罗德。人物属于DC，Au和Ooc是作者的。  
在看邪恶永恒时，一直有个想法，当主宇宙哈尔遭遇权戒哈尔会有什么样的化学反应……  
“乔丹！放我下来！”  
稍微壮硕的男人一手环过他的腹部，翡翠的绿光构成一个球将他们包围在中间，穿梭在无惧之城的夜空之上。  
“咦？你不喜欢飞？”  
绿光构造的面罩分解，男人面具下英俊的面孔很有魅力，他原本棕色的瞳仁此刻正映着翠绿的色彩。这让另一个不由自主地拉开了距离，他们看起来就像是双胞胎。是的，绿色的那个是传奇绿灯侠哈尔.乔丹。另外的，也是哈尔.乔丹，不过来自另一个宇宙。  
他的宇宙是个本末倒置的世界，恶棍是恶棍，而他是“超...  
脑洞是主世界哈尔/权戒哈尔，E3哈尔就叫哈罗德。人物属于DC，Au和Ooc是作者的。  
在看邪恶永恒时，一直有个想法，当主宇宙哈尔遭遇权戒哈尔会有什么样的化学反应……  
“乔丹！放我下来！”  
稍微壮硕的男人一手环过他的腹部，翡翠的绿光构成一个球将他们包围在中间，穿梭在无惧之城的夜空之上。  
“咦？你不喜欢飞？”  
绿光构造的面罩分解，男人面具下英俊的面孔很有魅力，他原本棕色的瞳仁此刻正映着翠绿的色彩。这让另一个不由自主地拉开了距离，他们看起来就像是双胞胎。是的，绿色的那个是传奇绿灯侠哈尔.乔丹。另外的，也是哈尔.乔丹，不过来自另一个宇宙。  
他的宇宙是个本末倒置的世界，恶棍是恶棍，而他是“超级恶棍”。他的世界没有英雄，邪恶、杀戮就是生存的唯一法令。他本已经死了，但他又逃出来了，跟随那个叫杰西卡的女孩的脚步，他逃出了权戒致死的纠缠。然后，他流亡在另一个宇宙里，再后来，他遇到了另一个自己。  
这个男人自信强大，不屈不挠，他站在乔丹面前不由得自惭形秽。  
“你还是哈尔.乔丹吗。”语气里不掩嘲笑和讽刺，刺痛心扉。  
“放我下去就对了！”鼓足勇气的嘶吼，当他见到另一个自己凝聚的目光时身体自主后退，被光波造物阻挡。恐惧像把小锤，不停歇地敲击着他苦心经营的伪装，哈罗德感觉到自己上下牙关紧密地碰撞。  
“我明白了。”乔丹一声轻笑，操纵着光团开始缓慢降落。  
哈罗德长舒一口气，他和乔丹都有一种恐惧深入心底，他们有相似的经历。只不过与乔丹不同，他的恐惧除了父亲的死亡之外，另外对天空他也衍生出一种惊恐。  
看着地面上逐渐清晰的灯火，哈罗德的恐惧才开始收敛，他还是高兴得太早，因为他并没有发现乔丹一闪而过的调笑。  
   
“啊啊……”  
冷风呼啸着灌进耳窝，他没想到乔丹居然把他从半空放了下来！  
救我！  
哈罗德透过五指的间隙看着绿灯侠，那个男人带着得意的冷笑对他的危险置若罔闻！这情况让哈罗德突然想起了父亲坠机的场面，父亲的想法他不得而知，但是他惊恐至极。也许他会摔得不成人型，徒留一些支离破碎的肉块……  
他惊恐得紧闭双眼，仿佛这样做可以让时间静止般。似乎时间真的静止了，没有风、没有动响，好像有人拨动时之弦，一切都安静了。  
你真的是另一个我吗？  
哈尔看着用屁股对准他的男人，另一个自己用双手遮挡双眼，小心谨慎地小幅度移动。联盟说，这是另一个世界的他——哈尔.乔丹。他现在开始怀疑这消息的真实性了，如果是他，肯定不会在空中嚎叫而是想办法自救，至少不会像男人这般胆小到丢人。  
   
“Hi……”  
在他指尖还差那么0.1几英寸碰到男人肩膀时，那个男人竟抢先扑进他怀里，哈尔的手僵直停留在半空不知做何反应。  
“我以为，我死定了……”  
哈尔感觉到对方的手指透过制服，深深陷进他的肌肉里，就像濒死之人紧紧抓住救命稻草般。哈罗德的鼻音混合上哭腔，哈尔弯曲手臂将颤抖的身躯拥入臂弯，明明是同一个人，但哈罗德就是比他要孱弱，而且孱弱得多。  
哈尔已经没有心思再去捉弄这个人了，绿光平缓稳健地下降，一点点接近他租住公寓的平台。双脚接触到真实地面同时绿光消去，从脚尖到脚跟都着实平稳地与地面接触后哈尔才放开怀里的人。  
“喂，我们到地面了。”柔声细语，仿佛是怕惊吓到怀里的人。  
在落地后，哈罗德还是紧紧扒住乔丹，他的身体依旧抖如糠筛。短短的发丝不时刮蹭着哈尔，同样颜色的发丝上断断续续散发着一阵发香，那非常熟悉，那正是他不久前刚刚买回去的洗发水。哈尔不得不抓着男子的大臂把他从身上拉下来，对方的眼中透着惊魂未定，一副泫然欲泣的样子让他徒升一种异样的感觉。  
他单手揽过对方的肩，用自身来支撑住摇晃的男子，熟悉的皮革质感。男子身上的深色飞机服他也有一件，甚至连胸前JORDAN的名牌都如出一辙，不过他那件上渲染着洗不去轻淡机油味。  
   
“WOW~”  
果不其然，他们遇到公寓对门的邻居，母亲抱起惊呼的孩子先是歉意一笑。之后，又是了然一笑，哈尔同样回了一个自认为很有魅力的微笑便半搂着另一个男子消失在门后。  
好极了！明天大概在公寓里会有个传闻盛行起来——乔丹先生与双胞胎兄弟发展不伦之恋。不过这无所谓，他可是哈尔乔丹，史上最伟大的绿灯侠，无惧无愄！  
哈尔把如无骨生物一样的男子放到沙发上，也许说是丢的会更合适些，他注意到男子将身体绻缩起来，把自己窝藏在一个角落里。  
“我该怎么叫你？哈尔？”打开冰箱，拿出一罐啤酒把在手中晃了晃。  
“嘣”地一声，哈尔将细密的泡沫吸进嘴里，麦香卷携着微微的苦涩，这才是人生百态。  
“那样就像在叫我自己！”  
   
“哈罗德。”轻启嘴唇，音量不高却足以让哈尔听清楚，他喜欢哈罗德这个既显男性化又中规中矩的名字。  
“哈罗德？”  
充满戒备地盯着单手扒在冰箱门上的男人，男人探进冰箱方向在寻找着什么，哈罗德指尖扣进沙发老旧的布面里。仿佛那不单是个冰箱，而是某个通向异世界的通道，另一边充斥着死亡和不详。  
“接着！”  
一罐啤酒扔过来，沙发上的男子慌张地伸手，罐子在空中翻了一个圈后，“啪哒”一声砸在地上。白色的泡沫“滋滋”地往外冒，当他拣起砸变形的罐子时，泡沫快速爬过他的手背在桌面上聚集。  
“哈哈哈！”  
在哈罗德手忙脚乱找东西收拾时，哈尔再也忍不住地捧腹大笑。  
   
“这一点都不好笑！”  
变形的罐子几乎是擦着哈尔的脸侧飞过，他感觉到酒汁溅在脸上的凉意，那半罐酒不偏不倚地砸中了电闸。  
“刺啦”地一阵火花打过，一切陷入了黑暗。  
“哥们儿，看你都干了什么！”  
幽绿的光辉把哈尔的俊脸映得尽显狰狞。  
   
“哦……对不起……对不起……”  
哈罗德早已没了当时掷出罐子的勇气，他害怕，男人身边的绿光就像炽热的火焰。随时随地能把污秽不堪燃烧殆尽，后退时小腿狠狠撞在沙发边缘，哈罗德跌坐在上面。  
没费多久，哈尔就修复了电路，当光明再次充斥时他见到哈罗德在看着他。和他一样的棕色眸子里都是胆怯，当他靠近时，他发现男人手足无措地想逃开。绿光构造出的巨手将他紧紧按在沙发一角，直到哈尔坐在沙发另一边与他对视。颤抖的男人咬住自己没有血色的嘴唇，牙齿与血肉接触的边缘被压出一道浅浅的阴影。  
和他同样的脸上表现出惊恐，哈罗德甚至没勇气和哈尔对视，他抱紧自己的手臂尽量把身体绻缩得更小，仿佛这样能给他提供庇护般。  
   
“拜托！别打我！求你……”在哈尔举手的瞬间惊恐剥夺了一切，让他想起了自己悲惨的童年、少年、青年时期，鄙夷和拳打脚踢是生活中必不可少的环节。他似乎，已经习惯了被痛打和求饶这事。此刻和哈罗德就像个做错事，怕被家长责罚的孩子。  
哈尔翻着白眼把男人从沙发角落里抠出来，以强硬的态度拉出他一只手，抽出纸巾为他擦拭手背上未干的酒渍。  
“你他妈的可是哈尔乔丹！”  
“你也是，哈尔……乔……丹……”  
哈罗德在哈尔的瞪视中退缩下来，但被哈尔抓在手里又逃不开他，他只是扁扁嘴把头偏过去。这个人，好凶！而这个人，是其他意义上的他自己……  
“我当然也是哈尔乔丹。”绿光实体化出一个同样委屈的哈尔，吓了哈罗德一跳，同时也逗笑了哈尔。  
“所以我不能放任你不管。”  
辛迪加成员依次被消灭，但平行宇宙却留下一个他的同形人在这里，辛迪加袭击地球时他远在数个光年之外。他只听说另外一个他没有克服恐惧，而是被恐惧征服。  
   
“这个世界里，我曾是空军上尉，然后是费里斯航空的试飞员。”哈尔试图打破这个诡异的沉默，眼前这个人显然被吓坏了，这可不像哈尔乔丹，他在试着引起话题。  
“我一直都在费里斯公司……”哈罗德小心奕奕地瞟了眼哈尔。  
“的清洁工……”  
“什么！”  
“对不起……”  
“哦，抱歉，我不是有意吓你。”平行宇宙的哈尔乔丹，是个清洁工！哈尔胸中有怒气在翻腾，但哈罗德，经不起他再愤怒一次了。  
男人双手抱臂，指关节已经用力得泛白。在他的世界他没有志向没有追求，只求在自己的角落里抱着自己不切实际的幻想过活，正如那该死的戒指所说，他有着欲望却没有实现的勇气。但是，乔丹，勇气对他来说就像日常消耗品。  
   
哈尔和哈罗德聊了很久，他知道了不论是哪个宇宙，他们的父亲马丁乔丹都死于试飞事故。这也许就是造成他和哈罗德不同命运的分界点，他选择了正面恐惧击败它，而哈罗德却被恐惧支配。他们有着太多的相似，更有太多的不同。  
在谈到马丁时，哈罗德掩面低咛，而哈尔却没因此流过眼泪。说是执念也好，倔强也罢，父亲死亡的一刻就是他人生最可怕和糟糕的时刻，没有比那更能让他惊恐的了。  
   
“我理解你，哈罗德。”哈尔揽过男人，轻轻抚弄着他的头。他当然理解哈罗德，没有人比自己更了解自己的，哈罗德是做了另一种选择的哈尔乔丹。  
“乔丹，今晚别留我一个在这里。”哈尔感觉手臂被人拉紧，他能感觉到哈罗德的颤抖，这个男人害怕黑暗害怕寂寞。另一宇宙的哈尔乔丹并不如他般幸运，尤其在每个雷电交加的夜晚，总会让哈罗德想起血红的电光，那是天空的伤口，带来死亡和不详。  
“我会陪着你。”  
有力的手托着后脑，将他的头放在乔丹结实的大腿上，仰卧的姿势让他们面对面。明明是同一个人，岁月的刻画不仅让哈尔更显成熟之外还赋予了他更强的安全感，就像儿时最黑暗的时刻躺在父亲怀里的那种安稳。  
哈罗德没留意自己是什么时候睡着的，但他醒来时身上盖着一个单子，单子上面是件飞机夹克，有着浅淡的机油味。他自己的夹克还穿在身上，这件是乔丹的。  
“早啊，哈罗德。”  
同一张脸的另一个男子拿着三明治出现，面带微笑，哈罗德第1次感觉到另一个自己笑起来相当迷人。


End file.
